xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
Underverse 0.1
Underverse 0.1 is the second episode of Underverse. Like the previous one, it started off as a comic, but in a decision, Jakei95 switched it all to animation, starting with Part 4 in May 30, 2016. This was done to avoid any limits she faced when uploading to Tumblr. The entire episode was revamped with new audio from Strelok and music from NyxTheShield on February 19, 2018. Right after last episode, Cross finally absorb Sans's soul, and makes a deal with Nightmare!Sans in order to head to other AUs. Sans is told the story of Cross by Ink!Sans, and he heads back to his picnic, though he doesn't feel good, to the point where he finally gets a vision of someone and realized that his soul has been marked with an X. Summary With half of Sans' soul, Cross!Chara asks Cross if he's ready, to which they questioned why feels this way, to which Cross!Chara tells him if he's afraid of releasing her. Cross is finally motivated to absorb the soul, and gains 0.5 out of it. Sans asks what was with Cross to Ink, and he explains to him that he felt the presence of a new AU, which barely anyone but Cross and Cross!Chara, from a genocide run. Ink's constant visiting helped Cross gain control of both souls, but when Error!Sans came along, both him and Cross!Chara fought for control yet again, and decided to visit Sans' universe so that they could stay there. Sans isn't worried that he has only half a soul, and Ink left him alone. However, during a volleyball game at his picnic, his side effects begins to show, and just when he decided to take a break, Frisk ask him who was Ink. Meanwhile, Cross!Chara tells him that he should go through the AU and collect their data there, and when Cross' negative feels began to show, Nightmare!Sans shows up and the both of them make a deal, as long as Cross doesn't harm somebody physically. Dream!Sans finds out about the deal, and alerts Ink about it, which Ink takes advantage to find Cross more easily. Sans explains to Frisk about the issues that is haunting him right now, and he tells them to cover for him while he's gone with Ink to find his other soul. Nightmare!Sans takes Cross to his first AU, Underfell, where a pacifist timeline is occurring. Pages }};color: }" !Part !Pages !Release Date !Link |- |1 |1-10 |May 7, 2016 |https://xtaleunderverse.tumblr.com/post/143977563820/underversesans-01-part-one-give-me-a-c-for |- |2 |11-20 |May 15, 2016 |https://xtaleunderverse.tumblr.com/post/144391883015/underversesans-01-part-two-the-origin-of-a |- |3 |21-30 |May 22, 2016 |https://xtaleunderverse.tumblr.com/post/144770434950/underversesans-01-part-three-the-origin-of |} Trivia *Error!Sans originally spoke with hand written words in the comic and Part 4, but with the animation compilation of Part 1, 2, 3 and future episodes of Underverse (including the revamped version of this episode), he now speaks using the 8bitOperator font. **Nightmare also spoke in the Chiller font in the non-revamped episodes before he switched to the Haunt AOE font. *Part 6 was reuploaded to fix Sans's font color to make it easier for viewers to see, but the original Part 6 is still up on YouTube. *Out of all the parts in the series, Part 4 is the shortest part ever. Category:Underverse Category:Underverse episodes Category:Videos Category:Comics Category:Content